Love Never Dies
by TommyBoybbi
Summary: Somone has contacted Tommy Boy oc from her past. what could that be.


Love Never Dies

Tommy Boy's office at the Institute

Tommy Boy browsed through her emails, going through what was business related and institute only. One email though stood out and she opened the file. The email was from a friend, a friend that had kept her sane while she was on the run from her family.

Midnight.

Hi hun,

Dropping a line to say I miss you. It seems that the institute is interested in a new contract for shipping services from Henderson Inc. I will be coming to the Institute Tuesday. Could I please meet with you while I'm there?

Love Midnight.

Tommy Boy read the message and sat there. Memories of her time in New York came to her. It was another lifetime ago, and then some. She had loved Midnight. Midnight kept her safe when no one else had.

A dark alley in New York

Standing back in the dark alley, Valerie wondered once more why she left the apartment. The other girls stood on the sidewalk looking for a john to pay them for some time.

Valerie told herself again she didn't have to do this. Looking down at herself she was dressed in a black heels, fishnet hose, back miniskirt, black lace top over a black bra, letting all to be revealed. She was dressed like a whore she was. But then she wondered why was she was there, wanting to be prostituted when she had a home to live in, with someone who loved her.

'I don't need the money, I don't need to do this,' her sanity told her.

Another part of her said, 'it was dare, a dare to do what you were told not to be.'

Temptation. The temptation to feel a man take her, take her hard. But after a few more minutes, she finally turned away from the street and went down the alley. She had to find Midnight.  
The Den

The music pulsed with energy as the lights rushed over the crowd. Valerie found herself making her way through the crowd, looking for her friend.

The Den was an underground Goth hang out. The music was dark and foreboding as was the interior of the club. Above was a quieter room, where people could discuss their ideologies and sip on warmer drinks.

Hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her around. Looking up she found herself looking up at Donavan, a friend of Midnight's.

Screaming over the music. "What's up rat?"

"Looking for Midnight."

Donavan nodded, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd. He took her up to the upper levels where it was quieter. "Last I saw, she was up here. She was talking politics with Brandy."

They found them talking in the corner. Brandy was a close friend of Midnight's, and enjoyed her company. When she saw Valerie with Donavan she looked concerned at her young friend.

Midnight was a few years older than Valerie, but a world of maturity about her. An heir to one of the shipping families of New York, she went to college for fun and partied at night. She enjoyed the Goth scene of the underground. Dressed in a black velvet dress, her dark hair street with a touch of blue. Her friend Brandy dressed in a black slip dress and had spider webs drawn on her bare shoulders.

Midnight asked, "Valerie, what's wrong?"

Valerie looked down ashamed to say she had try to give tricks. But she had turned away from it. Looking up, "I went to the street," she started to say, "But I couldn't do it. I can't do it."

Midnight stood and went to Valerie. He own height toward over Valerie. She pulled her into a hug and held her. "I am glad you stopped yourself. You don't have to be hurt on the street any longer."

Valerie looked up Midnight with pleading eyes. "I need you. Can we please go home?"

"Yes my love."  
Loft Apartment overlooking the Hudson.

Looking out the large windows, Valerie felt small again. She turned to see Midnight watching her. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything."

"I almost did."

"But you didn't."

Valerie walked back to Midnight, "But I almost did," Valerie asserted.

"Why did you do it?" Midnight touched Valerie's cheek, trying to calm her young friend.

"I wanted them. I wanted to be submissive to them. I wanted to feel it deep inside."

"What do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness. I know that I have nothing to ask for here. But I did try to go. Forgive me?"

Midnight stepped closer and kissed Valerie softly on the lips. Midnight stepped away from her friend and made the first command. "Strip."

Valerie quickly took her clothes off before Midnight, folding them to lie on the table.

Midnight sat down on the couch. "Come forth, it's time for your punishment."

Valerie came forward and lay over Midnight's lap. She lay naked before her, awaiting punishment.

A hand caressed her ass for a moment then it suddenly moved away and came down hard.

Valerie stoically took the first five swats with little protest. The next one came harder, causing her to whimper. Her ass felt like it was fire. The next four cause her to be more vocal in their delivery.

Midnight stopped with the ten and had Valerie move to sit up. "Better?" she asked.

Valerie nodded, her tears already drying on her face. Midnight leaned forward and kissed Valerie. "I forgive you for going to the street. Let's go to bed and have a serious discussion about love."   
Institute Boardroom  
Weekly meeting of operations

Rawhide read over what his agenda was for the week. 

"We are looking for a new shipping agent. With our five Institutes, we are shipping large items and customs is causing our current agents problems. I have two meetings: one with Handerson Inc. and the other with Taylor Co. They both are known with dealing with difficult issues."

Buckaroo nodded, agreeing that they needed a new handler. When they shipped medical instruments to their office in Perth. The whole shipment was held in customs for four weeks for lack of proper paperwork by their current carrier.

After the meeting Tommy Boy caught up with Rawhide on the way to his office.

"Got a minute?" Tommy Boy asked.

Rawhide nodded and they entered his office. Things were still odd between them. His revealing relationship with Perfect Tommy was still a shock he suspected.

"Handerson Inc., do you know who they are sending for the meeting?"

Rawhide pulled the file labeled Handerson, "Two executives, Mindy Handerson and Scott Kaufman."

"I know Mindy. She had been a friend of mine before we met up."

"She has a great head for business and would do what she could for us."

Rawhide nodded knowing from his research that was true. "How do you know her?"

Tommy Boy tried to distract herself by looking at the pictures on Rawhide's wall. "New York. I spent some time there when I was on the run."

"You've rarely said anything about that time."

Tommy Boy shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't a pretty time. I was lost." She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to ask if you can page me when you are done meeting with her. I would like to see her."

"No problem. I'll let you know when we are done. Maybe you two can have lunch."

"Maybe."

Tommy Boy smiled and left Rawhide to his work. 

Rawhide looked at the closed door wondering what Mindy Handerson had to do with Tommy Boy.


End file.
